Hermes a Sunnydale
by Sunder
Summary: Lorsque un cinglé d'Européen Fou va rendre visite a la Jeune Tueuse de Sunnydale...


Hermes a Sunnydale **par Sunder**

Rien de tres different de la derniere fois, ou de ses autres visites, finalement, malgres le temps passé. Une dalle de pierre froide, une stèle erigée a sa memoire par une famille aimante, quelques fleurs, amenées par quelques amis de longues dates…Rien qui ne lui rende vraiment hommage…

Seule, quelques part sous la pierre, elle dort a jamais…

elle est morte, Messager…

Une simple pensée, la voix de la Bete, sourde, presque inaudible…

Presque, celle ci avait pourvu a ca…

-La ferme…

tu ne peux la ramener, Messager, elle danse avec le Diable en Enfer, j'y ai pourvu aussi…

-La ferme, je t'ai dis…

Sa derniere pensée a eté pour les enfants qu'elle n'aurait pas, pour la robe blanche qu'elle ne porterais jamais, pour Esteban, qu'une autre rendrais heureux a sa place, et dans la memoire de qui le temps se chargerais de la faire disparaitre…Meme pas une pensée pour toi, c'est d'un triste…

Quelques chose hurlant dans sa tete…Sunder, l'epée a la main, luttant face au monstre qui parasitait ses pensées.

Helas, malgres son obstination a combattre, jamais le nabot obese ne parviendrait a faire taire le Dragon Garou de ses pensées.

Venir ici avait eté une erreur, il en etait conscient.

Les cimetieres rendent la Bete plus forte, mais jamais il ne lui avait eté question de partir sans se recueillir une derniere fois.

Sa chair si fraiche, decomposée, s'asséchant par dela la mort, son sourire devenant rictus par dedans le cerceuil… Triste spectacle pour son Heros, son Protecteur, son champion, n'est ce pas ?

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Un ricanement silencieux voit le jour dans sa gorge…

-Tu cherche a me pousser au suicide, Gorshacht ? Essaye de trouver mieux.

Il se releve, essuie d'une main ses larme rependue sur la pierre, et se retourne, le regard illuminé de sa propre folie tacite. Le boulot terminé, il reprendrais la chasse.

-Je suis le Gorshachtson, Vieux demon, ton passé et futur vainqueur… Je suis un Putain de Serviteur du Vargr, et je ne faillit jamais a ma promesse…

Quelques metres devant lui se trouvait Sunder, impassible et immobile, tout aux prieres que necessitait le maintien de leur cohesion mentale a tous deux. Il le doubla sans un mot, ou meme un regard. Comme toujours, son plus fidele ami lui emboita le pas tout aussi silencieusement.

-Pas question de mourir avant de t'avoir tué, O Vainqueur du Warpig…Ou tout du moins essayé jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de t'envoyer revoir le Cochon de Guerre…

****************

Pluie.

L'ennemi supreme de tout ce qu'il etait.

L'eau ferait rouiller l'acier sur ses mains, dans ses manches. Un excellent acier, voulu inoxidable, mais ce n'etait pas pour autant qu'il aimait prendre le risque.

Plus aucune odeur identifiable sur la distance, et son radar marquait le coup, l'eau degringolante interdisant tout reperage objectif. Lui restait la vue, pas son meilleur allié depuis la morsure de ce Demon de la Lumiere a Singapour.

Ses fringues, trempées, et une soudaine fraicheur déplaisante venant de gagner jusqu'à son calecon, il s'abandonna quelques secondes a la mauvaise humeur. Dans sa tete, Sunder laissa echapper quelques ricanements. La difference entre fiction et realité, on vois rarement Indiana Jones se prendre l'orage…

Loi Primordiale de l'existence, aventurier ou comptable, sous l'averse, l'egalité humide est le prix de ceux qui negligent le parapluie….

Surtout dans l'attente d'un bus pour Trouduculdumonde, Californie.

Le Surf, le Soleil, les Drugstores… La Californie sous ses yeux, dans la seconde, n'avait rien de ce que chantaient les Beach-Boys…

Une rigole d'eau se forma au niveau de sa nuque, descendant par dela le col vers ses epaules, puis rejoignant ses reins.

Cela lui fut insupportable.

Dieu qu'il detestait les USA, et meme pas la politesse de pouvoir passer quelques jours a Graceland, le Paradis du King.…

La Prochaine fois peut etre…

Le mec a ses cotés, malgres l'attention originelle portée au col de sa chemise et au revers de sa veste, etait comme tout le monde en ce coin perdu de l'humanité : un citoyen lambda, sans autre occupation qu'a se prendre la pluie, regarder ses chaussures, et sentir le chien mouillé a pleine narine.

Derniere occupation a laquelle il parvenait avec grand talent.

Derriere lui, un autre lambda eternua, dispersant ses miasmes dans l'atmosphere, et par la meme occasion, vers sa nuque. Il sursauta.

L' haleine de l'individu, outre le potentiel contamination grippale, puait le poisson et la fumée de cigare imitation Cuba. Pour qui avait ses sens, tout particulierement son odorat, une veritable declaration de guerre sensorielle.

L'acier a ses poignets hurla qu'on le degaine, qu'on le pointe dans la bonne direction, et qu'on laisse les choses se faire toutes seules, S'il devait terminer rouillé, ce serait dans le sang, pas dans la pluie saline Californienne.

La mélopée de l'epée devenue cri, l'appel du Vargr…

Meme pas la peine d'y penser bien entendu, Sunder, tapi dans son subconscient, trouverais bien le moyen de raler quelques dogmatisme, genre on ne doit pas tuer son prochain, ou quelques chose du meme accabit.

…Bouche de l'Enfer…servir…sacrifice…

La Parole de Gorshacht, a un demi monde de là. Comme une radio mal reglée dans sa tete, pire que ses continuelles incitations au meurtre…

Un bruit de fond indefinissable, rien d'assez concret pour laisser deviner une pensée occultable…

Il hesita a y ceder, pendant un court instant.

Dans la seconde necessaire a la decision, Sunder ne servit pas a grand chose.

Et la pluie qui refusait de s'arreter, bordel…

Un Cherokee passa a toute allure, rencontrant une flaque facétieuse… Il fut arrosé jusqu'en haut du genou.

Mentalement, il photographia la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture.

La colere faisait generalement taire Gorshacht. Le Warpig soit loué, associée a la pluie elle fit egalement taire Sunder dans les trefonds de sa tete, deja beaucoup plus bavard…

Il fremit de se sentir seul a penser pour la premiere fois depuis longtemps.

Ce brave bouseux a grosse caisse, il se le promettait, aurait le plaisir de le rencontrer d'ici quelques semaines, un soir de trop grand desoeuvrement televisuel.

Le meilleur proctologue du pays aurait alors du mal a lui enlever ses sieges en cuir de la ou il les aura rangés…

Quelques minutes passerent. C'etait desormais officiel, il detestait l'Amerique.

Vint une eclaircie, un unique rayon de lumiere se rependant sur l'horizon.

Magnifique.

Plus magnifique encore, l'aperçu au tres loin de ce bus tant esperé, alors que le marécage commencait a gagner du terrain dans l'interieur de ses chaussettes…

Qu'avait dis Dog, deja ?

" Un boulot simple, tu verra, un petit taff bien valorisant, et pepere en plus ! ! ! "

pepere…

Le dernier contrat " pepere ", s'il se souvenait bien, datait deja de quelques semaines. 

Tres facile en effet, si on occultait les moines guerriers, l'helicoptere, l'atomisation au lance roquette de ce si joli petit café, en Bordure de Stockholm, et cette Asiatique sexy qui s'etait revelée etre un mec…

Une simple livraison de relique a un collectionneur debonnaire…

Quoi, les clous qui servirent a la croix du Christ, vous etes sure ???

Le genre de chose que Chienchien avait oublié de preciser, comme de bien entendu…

Sans Sunder et ses assommants appels a la tempérance, le vieil ami aurait terminé sa carriere a travers la fenetre de son 3eme Etage, facon art moderne option trottoir, etranglé par le cable telephone de son bordel de modem…

Il ricana. De toute facon, l'Honneur l'obligeait a aller la bas, ne serait ce qu'en memoire de la Jolie Bohemienne.

Le bus s'arreta. Il trouva le conducteur beau, et eut envie de l'embrasser. Il se retint neanmoins.

Il monta, pris place a coté d'un Mexicain obese, et ferma les yeux.

Dans moins de 2 heures maintenant, il serait aux portes de Sunnydale…

*************

Les yeux fermés, le vacarme silencieux de la route par dela la vitre, la respiration reguliere de son voisin, sa chaleur corporelle iradiante… Autant d'invitations irresistibles a l'etreinte de Morphée.

Le Reve commence…Souvenir du passé.

Un soupire de la bete, et elle tombe, sans vie. 

Lui, blessé a mort, ouvert en deux par les crocs de la bete, garde pourtant assez de conscience pour voir son amie s'affaisser lentement sur le sol sale des catacombes, victime d'un sortilege, d'un simple murmure, de mots assassins… 

Seul le hurlement d'Esteban le ramene d'au dela du voile de souffrance. Il le vois malgres sa vision troublée se precipiter vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur la quitter, fixer son regard vide, la perte de tout ce qu'il aime… 

Derriere lui, Sunder et Visente, ne sachant quoi dire, ne sachant vers qui courir, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent, et qu'une decision soit silencieusement prise. 

Sunder venant vers lui, il ferme les yeux, appelant la Faucheuse d'au dela de la douleur. Prend moi, par pitié. Prend moi, mais laisse la vivre, laisse la etre heureuse, elle n'est là que par accident, pitié, laisse la vivre...

Avant de sombrer, la main crispée sur l'epaule de son acolyte, psalmodiant en son nom, la voix de Visente, couvrant les sanglots de celui qui vient de tout perdre par sa seule faute.

-Elle est morte, Esteban…Je suis desolé. Je suis desolé…

Deces de Cassandra…

Mort d'Esteban.

Ne reste que Speedroot.

Ainsi que les cauchemars…

*****************

D'un signe de la main, il invite le chauffeur a s'arreter en bordure de la ville, a quelques centaines de metres des plus proches habitations.

Descendu au millieu de nulle part, il prend sur lui de finir les dernieres distances a travers la foret, histoire de laisser disparaître les ultimes tremblements de rage qui agitent son corps. 

Sourde souffrance, eclairs de remords...

Souvenir sensoriel, avaient dis les medecins. Les amies de Sunder avaient preferés utiliser le terme de malediction, la vengeance de Gorshacht pour cette bataille inutile, revoir dans son sommeil la mort de Cassandra, revivre la peine et la douleur a jamais.

Une condamnation magique a ne plus jamais dormir, et a se reveiller hurlant a pleine gorge, le corps en proie aux crocs de la bete-Dragon.

Dans le monde nocturne, l' attention de Gorshacht etait une locale variante de la peur du croquemitaine, une chose dont on menacait les jeunes demons quand ils ne voulaient pas terminer leur assiette d'etre humain…

La Magie, avait dit Sunder…Les talismans dont etait tapissé son manteau suffisaient a peine a l'empecher de ressentir la souffrance, Soient louées les Sorcieres. Restait la memoire, la honte, le deshonneur, le continuel cauchemar qu'etait son sommeil… Pour ca Sunder n'avait pu que lui conserver son amitié.

BIENVENUE A SUNNYDALE, annoncait le panneau.

Tout un programme, s'il avait eu pour projet de rester plus longtemps…

***************

D'ou il etait, il voyait impeccablement sa cible, la percevait, la sentait comme si elle avait eté a ses cotés.

Le seul Don du Vargr utile que son deshonneur lui avait conservé.

L'homme etait grand, petite lunettes, le visage haut, l'allure classique de l'expatrié Anglais dans les Beotiennes regions du Nouveau Monde, a en pleurer d' avoir affaire a si peu d'originalité. Odeur de savon a la violette, repassage du costume a l'eau parfumée, une certaine et tres audacieuse cohesion des senteurs, malgres les relents de metal qu'implicaient lunettes et montre, et peut etre crucifix, quelques part sous le tweed. Bibliothecaire, racontait son dossier, mais aussi ancien acolyte d'Ethan Raynes, seul temoins de l'assassinat de Moira McDuff, et finalement devenu Observateur de la derniere Tueuse en date. Le dossier decrivait un homme de haute lignée, melé a quelques unes des affaires magiques les plus etrange des dernieres decennies, et cela bien avant sa prise de fonction au pays de Ronald McDonald. D'ici a 20 ans, son nom serait aussi connu que celui de Ben Bancroft, Henry Doyle, Andrew Allerdyce, fiers et illustres inconnus des couloirs du Conseil, autant pour leur valeur que pour leur propension a la désobéissance et la rébellion…

Rupert Giles.

Le Gorshachtson osa sourire, a quelques pas maintenant de l'individu. Il l'avait imaginé magicien, son aura ne depassait pas celle de ce cher Sunder. Malgres sa legende a venir, il ne serait jamais qu'un prestidigitateur sans talents.

"Le Pouvoir ne fait pas le Heros", loi de Sunder n°47.

L'homme dont la Bohemienne etait tombée amoureuse. Il ne lui trouva rien de special, physiquement. Peut etre en des endroits que cachait le Tweed, qui pouvait le dire...

Une etudiante se dirigea vers l'homme, il les depassa tous les deux, se dirigeant faussement vers les batiments. Au moment de doubler la jeune rousse aux bras chargés de livres, une sensation de glace fit son chemin dans ses intestins. Si le Bibliothecaire n'etait pas un sorcier, la jeune demoiselle avait le potentiel pour faire nombres de degats. 

Beaucoup de degats. Trop pour laisser s'oublier le regard du loup.

L'acier et le sang seraient son avenir, desolé, rien de personnel.

Trop de monde pour agir ici. Tout pourrait etre etudié plus tard.

"Connaitre l'echiquier avant de placer ses pieces", loi de Sunder n°17. 

Traduction pour le néophyte, reperer les lieux , et trouver une sandwicherie vegetarienne, si possible...

******************

"Baisser la tete pour ne pas courber l'échine", loi de Sunder n°4.

Une plaque simple, sans autre nom que celui qu'elle portait en cette ville, loin de ceux de son clan.

Jenny Calendar, fille des tribus Kalderash, alliée fidele de la Nation Vargr, associée occasionelle de son propre clan, du temps ou elle avait parcouru l' Europe aux cotés d' Adamson et Sorel.

Morte assassinée en Californie, tombée face a un vampire, l'Angelus des legendes.

Une mort honorable pour qui servait le Dieu Loup. Une tragedie pour qui avait devant soi une vie de bonheur, un compagnon amoureux, et une descendance heureuse en devenir. Pour cela, le Vampire paierais un jour prochain.

Longtemps. Douloureusement.

D'un geste du poignet, il degaina la lame rétractable dissimulée dans sa manche, et s'entailla la main. 

De son sang, il dessina quelques signes sur la pierre, puis psalmodia un chant interdit. La pierre s'illumina, puis apres quelques secondes, revint a sa banalité.

La promesse de repos eternel du peuple Vargr. Quelques soit le destin du monde, aucune force magique ne pourrait desormais troubler la paix de son corps.

Il caressa la pierre. Combien devraient encore mourir, avant qu'il ne parvienne a en sauver une ?

-Repose en paix, Fille des Kalderash...

Quatres presences se detacherent dans son esprit, derrieres lui, ne cherchant meme pas a cacher leur aura malefique.

Elles l'encerclerent.

Des Vampires.

Specialité de Sunnydale, le vampire.

De vieux vampires. Presque des Anciens.

Pendant un instant, il se rememora son sourire, l'espieglerie de son regard, le noir corbeau de ses cheveux, le mouvement de tete lorsqu'elle desapprouvait leurs plaisanteries de potaches, a lui, Speedroot, Killer, ou meme le bienséant Jager. 

Il repensa a Sunder, et au regard qu'il portait sur elle, quand elle ne le voyait pas. Ou tout du moins quand le vieil ami ne croyait pas etre vu.

Il se releva, ejecta calmement la deuxieme de ses lames, et leurs fit face.

-En ta memoire, Bohemienne. Histoire d'equilibrer un peu les scores.

Un sourire predateur aux levres, il passa a l'attaque.

*******************

"Pour qui est sa propre clef, il n'est pas de portes" loi de Sunder n°57. 

Entrer chez l'Anglais n'avait pas eté le plus difficile, une serrure simple, a trois niveau, qu'un bon coup de botte avait facilement fait se promener a travers le salon. Expliquer sa presence a Buffy Summers, endormie par surprise sur le canapé au retour d'une seance d'entrainement et desormais sur son dos, lui tordant le bras et lui ecrasant les reins, allait etre un peu plus problematique.

Mordant le tapis, sans possibilité de se relever, il arreta soudainement de se debattre, tant au moins que la blonde sur son dos n'aurait pas decidée de relacher sa pression. Apres reflexion, et toute alternative automutilatioire ou meurtriere éliminée, la diplomatie et la soumission restaient les meilleures idées possibles. Tout du moins jusqu'a ce qu'il soit de nouveau debout, bien entendu.

Son bras se replia dans une position peu naturel, il grimaca de douleur.

-Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te nouer les bras dans le dos, sale cambrioleur a la manque.

-Je suis pas un cambrioleur, c'est assez bien pour toi, comme raison ?

-Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu a demoli la porte d'entrée sans autorisation ?

-Le proprietaire absent, je pensait pas tomber sur son chien de garde, tu t'imagine bien.

Comme beaucoup, il avait cru la force des Tueuses uniquement legendaire, une croquemitainerie que se racontaient les vampires, le soir, autour d'une bouteille de sang millesimée. Cruelle erreur. Autre cruelle erreur, il venait de decouvrir que les Tueuses etaient dotées, comme les Serviteurs du Vargr et les Demons Ashethien, d'une aura invisible, ce qui l'avait empeché de la reperer en mode visuel magique.

Exactement le genre d'info qu'il aurait esperé de Dog, si le grand garcon avait fait convenablement le boulot pour lequel il ne le payait pas.

-Grossier...Et d'ou tu sais que je ne suis pas la proprietaire, deja ?

Une des raisons pour laquelle il preferait agir, puis discuter apres. Autant le faire parler sous la torture etait chose impossible, autant le faire se trahir dans la plus banale des discution etait un jeu d'enfant. En cela il rejoignait l'ami Killer ou le Craneur apprivoisé de Sunder, victimes regulieres eux aussi de leur trop grande bouche...

Un bruit inquietant, quelques part dans son epaule. Pas tout a fait un os, mais quelques chose de cartilagineux demandant expressément a ce qu'on lui fiche un peu la paix, lui confirma un peu plus la realité des legendes.

-Tu me repond, ou je te promet que tu va avoir mal.

-Lache moi et je parlerais.

-Parle et je te lacherais.

-Okay Tueuse, on peux durer comme ca jusqu'a Noel, tu sais.

Trop tard, il constata sa seconde erreur. Au simple mot de "Tueuse", la blonde assise sur ses reins reaffirma sa prise. Plus une affaire de cambriolage, maintenant. Quoi qu'elle ai entre ses cuisses, et pas de la maniere amusante, c'etait lié de pres ou de loin au monde des demons.

Toute tentative diplomatique devint soudainement ridicule, et il decida d'agir. De son poignet libre, il actionna sa lame, qui s'ejecta directement dans la viande de la Tueuse, penetrant plusieurs centimetres de sa jolie cuisse. Sous l'effet de la douleur, elle lacha son etreinte.

Tout alla ensuite tres vite.

*************

Mordant dans son sandwich Laitue-Oignon-Mayonnaise-Fromage, il penetra dans la bibliotheque, chantonnant a moitié un vieux tube d'Elvis. Apres deux heures de recherches, n'ayant pas trouvé ce pour quoi il etait allé a Casa de Giles, il se decida a venir inspecter son lieu de travail.

Le Cochon soit loué, ce qu'il aimait son travail lorsque aucune vie humaine n'etait en jeu.

Assise a l'une des tables, la rouquine, plongée dans un livre, leva les yeux sur lui.

Un instant passa ou il chercha a comprendre ses energies. Des rigoles d'eclairs ecarlate, des crepitements violacés sur le bleu des ames vierges, un spectacle rare, s'il en etait. En Finlande, a deux ans de là, il avait assisté a une aurore boreale, apres quelques abus d'ecstasy. Regarder la rouquine pucelle et magicienne au potentiel inexploité etait encore mieux.

L'un des avantages de la Sorcellerie, par rapport a la maladie, le cancer et le Sida en tete, les couleurs de perception etaient jolies.

Il se dirigea vers elle, sans un mot, tout a sa beauté. Arrivé a son coté, il lui posa la main sur l'epaule, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. 

Une pression discrete sur un nerf de la nuque, et elle tomba, innanimée, sur son livre. D'ici deux heures, elle se reveillerait avec un leger mal de tete, mais deja certainement de meilleure humeur que sa petite copine blonde.

Pendant une seconde, il pensa a Buffy, ligotée et pendue par les pieds dans l'un des placards de Giles, en sous vetements, le visage coincé dans l'un de ses sac de voyage, une paire de chaussettes dans la bouche. Peut etre avait t'il eté un peu loin, mais son epaule en aurait pour des semaines a se remettre. Sa jambe a elle, quelle injustice, serait cicatrisée avant demain matin.

Il passa derriere le bureau de l'Observateur, et d'un coup de lame, arracha le verrou du plus bas tiroir de gauche.

Bingo.

Avant de partir, il ne resista pas a aller deposer un baiser sur les levres de la jeune sorciere en prevision, et a gouter la salive de sa langue. S'il devait revenir d'ici peu pour la traquer et arracher son coeur encore chaud de sa poitrine, comme il le prevoyait, au moins n'aurait t'il pas a lier le contact energetique, toujours un ennui de moins.

Il passa les portes de la bibliotheque, se retrouva dans le couloir empli de monde. Sur son passage, une grande brune Cheerleader se retourna sur lui, accrochant son regard. Dieu ce qu'il aimait quand le boulot se deroulait sans galere.

Sifflotant, il tira l'amulette de Sansker de sa poche, et la contempla. Comment l'une des 9 orbes de divination Vargr avait pu parvenir en possession d'un simple membre du Conseil, ca resterait un mystere.

Les voies du Vargr etaient impenetrables...

Quoi qu'il en soit, demain premiere heure, il serait hors de Sunnydale, direction Chelles, France. 

Dossier classé.

************************

Un hurlement de terreur, une fuite effreinée parmis les tombes.

Pas le cauchemar habituelle.

L'air manquant dans ses poumons, la fatigue, l'haleine brulante et acide d'une bete contre nature sur sa nuque. La peur, la certitude soudaine de sa mort a venir. 

Pas son corps en fuite, pas son esprit terrifié bien sure, mais la peur est universelle, il devine, percoit ce qu'elle ressent.

La bete saute, plaque sa proie au sol. Un Pigarguien, a n'en pas douter. Une bete de Gevaudan.

Soudain le noir dans le regard de l'humaine. Une derniere pensée, la terreur, la peur. Sa fille qui l'attend, qui l'aime. Buffy.

Dans le ciel, un soir sans lune...

Il se reveille en sueur. Sur la table de nuit, le Sansker innonde la piece de sa lumiere.

Pas un reve, une prediction, la promesse d'une souffrance a venir.

Dans sa tete, une pensée. Horrible, grandissante, alors qu'il extirpe ses chaussettes de ses tennis, et enfile sa chemise.

-Putain, je suis pas encore rentrer chez moi, ca fait chier...

*******************

Le doigt sur la sonnette, il savait se diriger vers une galere. Ca aurait eté tellement plus simple de se tirer, rentrer au pays en oubliant la vision, et regarder peinard Helene et les Garcons pendant qu'une innocente se faisait devorer dans ce coin paumé des Etats Unis.

T'as qu'a croire.

Comme si Sunder avait eu l'intention de le laisser faire ca.

La porte s'ouvre. Une main l'attire a l'interieur, il se retrouve au sol, face a une Tueuse en colere, et accesoirement peignoir rose a lapin mauves. 

Apres avoir combattu un squelette de tyrannosaure revenu a la vie en plein Londres et des moutons garoux en Yougoslavie, il s'etait imaginé etre revenu de tout, ne plus pouvoir etre surpris de rien. Il se trompait.

-Qu'est ce que tu vient faire ici ?

-J'avais envie d'un petit dej', j'ai pensé a toi.

-T'es gonflé.

-Ta maman est pas là, Tueuse de Vampire, on peux causer entre gens civilisés ?

-Donne moi une seule raison pour ne pas te faire regretter ce que tu m'as fait hier.

-J'en vois 4, sans franchement chercher. T'aura du mal a expliquer mon cadavre dans le salon familiale, tu saura jamais qui j'etait ou pourquoi je suis venu te voir, et puis en plus, on est dans le meme camps...

-Et la quatrieme raison ?

-Je suis un serviteur du Vargr, Tueuse de vampire... Meme si tu le voulait, tu pourrait pas me décalter.

-Juste pour la forme, je tenterais bien quand meme, tu sais ?

-On verra ca plus tard s'il nous reste du temps, mais pour l'instant, mon plus gros probleme, c'est d'empecher ta mere de se faire assassiner.

******************

Le café etait infect, mais rien de mieux n'etait a esperer aux USA, a part dans Little Italy, New York. Assis dans le salon, un pancake entre les mains, la discution entre Tueuse et Serviteur du Vargr, apres quelques explications, s'etaient bienheureusement detendue.

-Une vision ?

-Ouais, Tueuse, le medaillon de Sansker, une relique Vargr vieille de 3000 ans.

-Ce que tu cherchais chez Giles, hier ?

-Et a la bibliotheque, aussi, un peu plus tard. Avec Angelus et des millions de demons squattant le pays, pas question que ce truc reste a Sunnydale.

-Et tu n'aurait pas pu demander gentiment qu'on te le remette, simplement, tu avait besoin de jouer les Super Vilains ?

-Pour recuperer le medaillon d'Anshakar, 4 de mes congeneres ont perdu la vie a Cleveland, en 1987. Tu nous excusera d'eviter les operations diplomatiques, mais des que les gens savent ce qu'ils ont entre les mains, ils ont deja plus de remords a le remettre docilement a quelqu'un de mon genre...

-Parle moi de la bete.

-Un pigarguien, un putain de hieracocephale des Enfers. Une bete de Gevaudan.

-Tu te rend bien compte que je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu vient de dire, bien sure ?

-Un tigre avec une tete de faucon.

-Tu vois, la simplicité ca a du bon. Et comment je le tue ?

-Pas la bonne question a se poser, ca, Tueuse. Demande toi plutot qui va s'amuser a lacher ce genre de moineau aux trousses de ta maman.

-Tu pense que quelqu'un en veux a ma mere ?

-Cause en avec le bibliothecaire, il te dira que les trucs comme ca, ca n'attaque jamais a l'aveuglette. C'est invoqué, ca tue la cible, et ca repart d'ou ca vient. Un sort simple, peu connu heureusement, donc surement un mystique quelconque. Demande a ta mere au passage si elle a pas eu des visites bizarres, recement.

-Ca va etre difficile, elle s'occupe d'une galerie d'art, les gens bizarres c'est autant ses clients que les artistes exposés

-Bin t'as deux choix, Tueuse. Tu te bouge tes mignonnes fesses pour savoir, ou tu commence a economiser pour le cercueil...

Le regard noir de la Tueuse, dans le sien.

-Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu dis la verité, que ce n'est pas un piege ?

- Rien.

De nouveau un silence.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Giles.

-Okay, moi j'ai un bus dans 17 minutes, c'etait sympa mais...

Allant pour se lever, une force peu naturelle le recolla a sa chaise. La main de la Tueuse sur son epaule.

-Tu crois aller ou, comme ca ?

Degainer ses lames, trancher le poignet a l'articulation, se liberer de la poigne d'acier de la californienne... Faisable, mais manquant de style. Autant continuer dans la soumission.

Son plus beau sourire, le genre polident, bien qu'un peu secretement carnassier.

-Tu veux peut etre que je t'accompagne, _Buffette_ ?

Sourire tout aussi faux en face, le predateur sous l'imagerie de jeunesse californienne. Pour la premiere fois , il vois son vrai visage, celui de la guerriere. Vargr ou elue, le meme amour de la chasse...

Pour la premiere fois, il la trouva belle.

Finalement, rester un peu en Californie pourrait etre interessant. L'americaine se retourna sur lui.

-Dis, si on doit travailler ensemble, je t'appelle comment ?

-Essaie Hermes, c'est a ca que je repond le plus souvent. 

****************

Il lui avait fauché compagnie aux abords de l'High School, decidé a faire ses propres investigations. La colere passée, elle trouverais dans sa poche l'adresse du motel ou il avait etabli ses quartiers, histoire de causer un peu plus tard.

L'invocation de ces saletés de flamands roses des Enfers necessitait quelques objets bien particuliers. Laurier Sophorien et sang de vierge etaient facile a se procurer, lui meme financait certaines de ses actions grace a leur traffic. Pour les humeurs de Fomoréen et la pierre de Gnose, le probleme etait un peu autre.

Le plus simple restait encore de s'adresser directement aux grands mechants eux meme.

Le Minotaurien devant lui, dans les sous sols de la ville, avait eté le premier depuis le matin a preferer parler affaire plutot qu'engager la bagarre. Tant mieux, dans un sens, vu la difficulté que lui meme avait rencontrer dans l'elimination d'un de ses congeneres, a 4 ans de cela, dans cette caverne de Bolivie...

-Bugaal.

-C'est un nom, ou une race de demon, ton truc, Bugaal ?

-Bugaal est unique. Race et nom.

-Et tu pense qu'il sera capable de me trouver ce que je demande ?

-Si Bugaal ne trouve pas, ca n'existe pas.

Sunder, dans sa tete, manqua de ricanner.

-Super slogan, vieux, tu devrais faire de la pub.

-J'y penserais, Humain. Ma recompense, maintenant.

D'un geste agacé, il tira de son manteau un petit bocal au contenu noir et visqueux. Il le jeta au demon, dont l'expression changea.

-Sans deconner, tete cornue, t'aime vraiment ces trucs là ?

Le bocal ouvert, son contenu chercha a s'echapper, en vain. Une main griffue attrappa une poignée de matiere, et la porta a sa bouche.

- L'ambroisie des Enfers, Humain. 

-C'est des vers de mandragore, tu t'en rend compte ? De la moisissure rendue vivante par magie.

-Les Humains ne sauront jamais ce qui est bon. 

-Ouais, bin bon ou pas, t'aura la politesse d'attendre que je sois loin pour te baffrer, tu s'ra gentil.

***********************

"Retrouve moi a l'hotel. Grosse _lechouille_, Hermes."

Buffy, la carte entre les doigts, semblait perplexe.

-_Lechouille_ ?

Un mot Francais, surement. Elle demanderais a Giles

****************

Allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre d'hotel minable, Hermes repensa aux informations offertes par Bugaal, la creature Serpentaire rencontrée dans l'apres midi.

Une description. Grand, mince, brun, anglais...

Ethan Raines, bien sure, peu d'e magiciens dans le metier etaient assez stupides pour travailler a Sunnydale, et encore moins assez inconscients pour s'attaquer a la mere d'une Tueuse.

Ethan etait un mec marrant, par certains aspects, quand on le connaissait assez bien. Rien d'etonnant a ce qu'il se ballade dans Sunnydale, pas trop loin de son vieux copain Ripper, et encore moins surprenant qu'il s'attaque a sa tueuse, juste pour le fun.

Depuis quand ne l'avait t'il pas vu ? 6 mois, non, depuis l'affaire "chien de l'enfer", a Belfast ?

Bonne soirée, ce coup là. Si ce tocard ne courrait pas aussi vite, il l'aurait décapité juste pour le fun.

Hermes en etait encore a se demander comment réagirait la Blondinette aux dernieres infos , lorsque son cheminement de pensée fut interrompu par un bruit, a la porte.

Il ricana. La reponse n'allait pas tarder.

**********

Quelques part en France, Chloée se reveille en hurlant, en proie a un reve prophetique. Le premier depuis bientot deux ans.

Sunnydale, Californie, la Roue des Potentialités a commencer a tourner...

*******

Etalé sur le sol, le nez en sang, Hermes , les yeux ecarquillés, hesitait entre degainer les lames ou hurler de rire devant l'entrée en matiere de la Tueuse de vampire. 

Elle lui tendit la main, cherchant a l'aider a se relever. Il accepta.

-Celle là, Hermes, c'est pour m'avoir faussé compagnie.

Une deuxieme gifle rencontra la joue gauche du Serviteur du Vargr. Il resta neanmoins debout.

-Et celle là, c'est pour ta... _lechouille_.

Elle frissonna de degout. Il s'amusa interieurement. D'ici peu, elle en redemanderais.

*********

Deux heures a passer les hotels de la region au peigne fin, aucune trace de ce bon vieil Ethan.

- Tu es sure que c'est lui ?

- Nan, mais si il est dans la region, il en saura toujours plus que toi et moi.

- Je hait ce type.

- On est deux, Tueuse. Et je connais quelques familles en Angleterre, a pas viceralement l'adorer non plus.

-J'imagine que ne plus le voir agir en Europe doit etre un soulagement, pour vous.

-Y'a pire que lui, comme mechant de fin de niveau, en Europe, tu vois... Si je devait me debarasser, je choisirais d'autres trucs.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre Styges Ecossaises, Manticores Grecques, n'importe lequel des 50 cretins qui disent etre Dracula, Le Syndicat Lycanthrope, Le Culte de Vander, Les Demons Asathar, Ulem-Ger, Gorshacht... Surtout Gorshacht; si on me laissait le choix...

-Wow... et des Vampires, vous en avez aussi ?

-Moins que de lycanthropes, mais c'est un probleme en France aussi, comme partout... Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'ils se font la gueguerre entre eux, en dehors des divers Draculas, on en entend pas trop causer.

-La Gueguerre entre eux ?

-Guerres de Successions, les lignées de Patrachia et celles d'Augür se reduisent mutuellement en piece depuis presque 40 ans, a la suite de l'assassinat d'une de leur mere en Tenebre...

-Mere en Tenebre ?

Il la regarda, aux portes de l'amusement.

-Tu connais pas ce mot ? T'es sure d'etre la Tueuse des legendes ???

-C'est Giles qui s'occupe de la terminologie, des livres, de tout ca, moi c'est plus les pieux, la course a pieds, les nuages de poussiere...

-J'imagine... La tete et les jambes, quoi...

De nouveau le regard predateur, transparaissant derriere l'apparente jeunesse californienne insouciante. Combien d'aventures serait necessaires a la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne soit plus que chasse, traque, et amour de la bataille ?

Adrianna, la seule autre Tueuse dont il avait croisé le chemin, a presque une demi vie de cela, n'avait pas vecu assez longtemps pour depasser le stade de Jeune Tueuse. A ce qu'il en savait, l'esperance de vie des elues ne depassait jamais la décennie. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda si Giles, qui s'occupait de la terminologie, des livres, de tout ca, avait eu le courage d'enseigner a sa Tueuse ce point de detail concernant sa nature...

Arrivant aux portes de sa demeure, et alors que sa Tueuse se preparait a frapper, il decida de se taire, et d'offrir son plus beau sourire a celui qui avait eté l'amour de la bohemienne...

Pendant une seconde, il s'amusa de voir la porte toujours brisée en deux, mais se retint de rire.

L'anglais ouvrit la porte, reconnu Buffy. Son regard se portant sur l'individu l'accompagnant, il abandonna la tendresse de son regard.

-Je pense, Buffy, qu'il s'agit de mon visiteur d'hier, c'est cela ?

Un vrai petit Sherlock Holmes, l'Observateur...

******

Le thé etait pas mal, les gateaux idem. Deux raisons de bien aimer l'Anglais, meme s'il comprennais toujours mal ce que Jenny avait pu lui trouver.

-Je croyais les Serviteurs du Vargr interdits sur le continent Americain, Mr ...Hermes.

-On l'est, Mr Giles, mais y'a des trucs qu'on peut pas laisser sur le territoire Grendhelien, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Les Reliques...J'ignorait completement que cette amulette pouvais en etre une...

-J'mexcuse pour votre porte, a ce propos...

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave...je ferais reparer ca.

-Dites, ca vous gène si on revient a Ethan et aux gens qui veulent tuer ma maman ?

La douce voix de la Tueuse...Le bibliothecaire, se tournant vers elle, changea d'expression.

-Oui...Ethan. Ce qui me derange dans votre idée, c'est qu'Ethan ne sais pas invoquer les creatures infermales...

-Il a pu apprendre...

-Non, Mr Hermes, Ethan se passionnait pour la methamorphose, pour la manipulation... Pas pour les invocations. De plus, il est trop...integre...pour s'essayer au meurtre de sang froid. Ethan est un mauvais plaisantin, pas un assassin.

-Beaucoup de ses plaisanteries ont fait des morts, Monsieur...

-Certes, mais ce n'est jamais son objectif premier. Il privilegie l'imagination a l'efficacité.

-Donc, si c'est pas lui, on revient a la case depart...

-Pas forcement Buffy... La description n'est pas ininteressante... Grand, mince, brun, anglais...peut etre votre informateur pourrait t'il nous en dire un peu plus, Mr Hermes

-Je crois pas, non, pour lui, tous les humains se ressemblent, j'ai deja eu du mal a lui soutirer ces quelques details...

-Alors il nous faut voir chercher d'autres indices... Peut etre surveiller les allés et venues de la boutique de Magie...

-Je peux toujours retourner dans les bas fonds, discuter avec certains demons...

-Bonne idée. Il serait bon aussi de voir la piste religieuse, faire le tour des eglises locales...

-Heu, excusez moi...

Tous deux, absorbés par leur reflection, en avaient fini par oublier la Tueuse, pourtant toujours presente.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas un genie de la strategie comme vous, mais ne serait t'il pas faisable de simplement demander a ma mere, ce soir, si elle connait un grand anglais brun ?

Silence. Jamais il ne l'admettrais, mais la Tueuse avait raison.

Hermes ricana. Peut etre exploserais t'elle les records de survie du metier, finalement...

****

-Giles a insisté pour que tu soit là, mais si tu fait la moindre reflexion, je te replie les jambes derrieres les oreilles.

-Allons, Tueuse, je suis la courtoisie meme, je suis _Francais_, apres tout...

Ouvrant la porte de chez elle, Buffy abandonne la Tueuse devant la porte, pour redevenir la gentille fille a maman.

Hermes ne la quitte pas des yeux. La transformation est presque visible. Impressionant.

Au bruit de clef dans la serrure, Joyce se precipite, mais decouvrant sa fille accompagnée, stoppe a quelques metres de la porte, perplexe sur l'attitude a avoir...

Ami, petit copain, simple relation ?...

-Oh, bonsoir Buffy, je ne savait pas que tu amenais un ami ce soir...

-Desolé, maman, je n'ai pas pu prevenir plus tot. Je te presente...

elle ne sais que dire, comment presenter sans l'effrayer un serviteur du Vargr dont on ne sais rien soi meme ? Avec un sourire, Hermes se precipite a sa rescousse, et baisant la main de Joyce, prend son plus bel accent Francais.

Comedia, Comedissima, quand tu nous tiens...

-Je m'appelle Eric Messier, Madame Summers. Je suis le correspondant Francais de _Saule_, mais en raison d'une soirée familiale, j'ai preferé ne pas la deranger. Votre file a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter a diner, mais je me rend bien compte que cela vous prend peut etre a l'improviste...

La femme rougit au contact de ses levres sur sa main. Les americains aiment tellement les stereotypes du francais, qu'il regrette presque de ne pas etre passé plus tot chez le boulanger et de ne pas aimer les berets.

-Et bien, Monsieur Messier, meme si ma fille aurait peut etre du me prevenir plus tot, je vous assure que ce sera un plaisir que de vous avoir a la maison pour diner...

-Je vous en remercie bien, Madame... mais faites moi l'honneur de m'appeler Eric, je vous en prie.

-Tres bien...Eric. Buffy, peut tu debarrasser ton ami, pendant que je retourne a la cuisine ?

-Voulez vous de l'aide, Madame Summers ?

-Appelez moi Joyce, non non, restez tenir compagnie a Buffy, je m'occupe de tout.

Un nouveau sourire, et la femme disparait dans la cuisine, le rouge au joue. Se retournant sur Buffy, il la decouvre aux portes de la colere, ne le quittant pas du regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois faire, là ?

-De quoi tu parle ?

-C'est quoi cet accent ? 

-Je me la joue Pepé le Putois, j'ai pas le droit ?

-Pepé le Putois ? Attend, je reve, tu fait du charme a ma mere ?

-Peut etre... ta mere est charmante, et encore tres attirante...

-Non, elle n'est pas attirante, c'est ma mere, alors pas touche...

-Dis donc jeune fille, c'est comme ca qu'on parle a son futur beau-pere ?

-MON FUTUR BEAU-PERE ? TU CROIS VRAIM...

-...Evite de crier, ta mere pourrait t'entendre...

-Je crois que je commence a te hair, "Eric"...

-Ca commence toujours comme ca , Tueuse, et dans 2 jours, tu me file ta petite culotte avec ton numero de telephone.

********

Le repas fut delicieux, la conversation plaisante, l'hotesse charmante, et receptive a la courtoisie. Une bonne soirée.

Neanmoins, rien de valable ne pu etre tiré de Joyce, aucun anglais ne frequentait sa galerie.

Alors que Buffy s'etait proposé de racompagner "Eric" jusqu'a chez "Saule", tous deux devaient se rendrent a l'evidence...

-Retour a la case depart...

-Yep, Tueuse...J'sais pas toi, mais j'ai pas d'idée, sur le coup.

-Moi non plus.

-Cool, j'me sent moins seul.

-Qui sait, l'invocateur est peut etre deja loin de la ville...

-Nope, impossible, il doit etre dans les 200m de l'invocation.

-Peut etre que ma mere ne le connait pas, finalement.

-Difficile. Pour ce sort, il a besoin d'une meche de ses cheveux.

-Tu croit que c'est son coiffeur qui cherche a la tuer ?

-Arf, Tueuse... Par contre, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est clair que la meche peut etre recuperée par n'importe qui, pas forcement par l'invocateur...

-Ca va pas nous aider de sav...

Silence, tous deux arretent de parler, et tendent l'oreille. Sur leur gauche, un bruit qu'ils connaissent mieux que tout, a force de vivre dans la nuit. Buffy est la premiere a reagir.

-Reste derriere moi.

Reste derriere moi ???

-Attend, tu deconne, Buffette ??? Tu me prend pour l'Innocente Victime de Service ???!!!

Les vampires surgissent des fourés, ses lames surgissent de ses manches. Alors que la Tueuse se jete sur le premier d'entre eux, deux de ses acolytes sont deja decapités par le Serviteur du Vargr.

Moins de 10 Vampires. A peine 50 secondes, et aucun des deux n'est essoufflé. Quelques chose de nouveau vient de naitre en eux, alors que leur regard se croise. Le respect.

-Tu te bat bien.

-Tu te debrouille pas mal non plus.

-Sympa, tes lames.

-Fabrication maison. Ejectable, retractable. Du tres bon acier et un placage d'argent, au cas ou.

-Joli.

-A bon ouvrier, bon outil.

-Personnellement, je préfère le pieu. C'est un classique.

-Un peu cliché, le pieu dans le coeur. La decapitation a plus de style.

-J'en revient pas d'avoir cette discussion...

-J'imagine que t'as jamais rencontrée d'autres exterminateurs avec qui causer ?

-Une autre Tueuse, si, mais on etait pas tres copines...

-Une autre Tueuse ?

-Je te raconterais.

-J'espere...

-De quoi on parlais, deja ?

-On soupconnais son coiffeur de vouloir faire tuer ta mere...

-Franchement, Diffiile a croire, Julio est un vieux bonhomme gentil comme tout.

-J'verifierais quand meme...

-Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal ?

-Moi ? Tueuse, tu me prend pour qui ?

**********

L'homme avanca vers le centre du cimetierre, chantonnant a demi, d'une voix etrangement enrouée. S'arretant devant une tombe encore fraiche, il posa la main sur la pierre glacée, et manqua de se laisser aller a rire. Quelques part dans Sunnydale, se trouvait sa victime, dont le sang sacrificiel pouvait faire de lui un Dieu vivant. Perspective charmante, s'il en etait, mais d'autres projets le poussait a la tuer.

Quelques paroles de latin, inaudibles, sortirent de ses levres froides et inhumaines.

En plusieurs endroits du cimetiere, des yeux s'ouvrirent dans leurs cercueils.

Leur première pensée consciente fut la faim.

**********

Comme tous les matins, Julio Mendoza, coiffeur a Sunnydale depuis pres de 40 ans, remonte le rideau metallique de sa boutique en sifflottant. Le secret de sa longevité, par rapport aux autres commerces de la region ? Un service irreprochable, et toujours fermer avant la nuit. A Sunnydale, les nocturnes ne sont pas vraiment la meilleure idée...

Comme tous les matins, Julio Mendoza déverrouille sa porte, et part se laver les mains avant l'arrivée des premiers clients. Une journée calme, aujourd'hui, pas beaucoup de rendez vous. Peut etre fermera t'il plus tot ce soir, histoire de passer voir le bebé...

Grand pere... Qui aurait cru d'ailleur croire qu'il serait un jour Vieux, deja, dans cette ville ou le taux de mortalité "inexpliquée" etait le plus haut de toute la Californie ? Il se laissa aller a sourire...

Sourire qui disparu rapidement, lorsque le froid d'une lame acerée se posa sous sa gorge, et qu'un ricanement se fit entendre dans son dos...

-Julio, Julio, Julio...On a eté un mechant vilain pas beau...

-Ecoutez, je...je ne sais pas qui vous etes, mais prenez ce que vous voulez, la caisse n'est pas ferm...

-Je n'en veux pas a ton argent, Julio Arturo Mendoza, mon poto...On va jouer a un petit jeu, toi et moi...

-Un...un petit jeu ?

-Je te pose une question , tu y repond. Si tu ne repond pas le plus vite possible, tu meurt. Si je sent que tu ment, je creve les yeux a ta femme, je viole ta fille, je castre ton idiot de neveu, et je me tape un sandwich Mains de bebé-Tomate-Cornichon. C'est clair ?

-T...tres clair...Demandez moi ce que vous voulez...

Interieurement, Hermes ricana, et pas de la plus gentille facon possible. Malgres tout ce que pouvait raler Sunder dans son crane, la terreur restait le meilleur serum de verité possible...

****

A un demi monde de là, Chloée, au telephone, commencais a s'agacer legerement.

-Repond Sunder, repond...

Son 17 eme appel depuis ce matin...

Dog, Mange Crane, Speedroot et Mouse Killer... Tout ce qui pouvait ressembler a un Serviteur du Vargr, de pres comme de loin, aucun ne repondait depuis 24h...Meme ce cretin de Tecto n'etait pas chez lui...

-C'est pas possible, ils peuvent pas tous etre en mission...

Au bout de dix minutes, exasperée, elle racrocha violemment.

Le temps d'attraper sa veste, et elle serrait a Chelles d'ici 7 heure.

4 si elle abandonnait tout concept de respect des limitations de vitesse...

**********

Tout rideaux tiré, la douce obscurité de la chambre d'hotel lui fut agreable, meme si elle ne remplacait pas le bonheur qu'etait la nuit. 

Allongé sur le lit, bras ecartés, il contempla le plafond.

Buffy Summers serait morte demain soir.

Son contrat l'exigeait.

Son contrat bien sure, mais plus loin encore, l'objectif secret de sa vie retrouvée.

*************

Tout sauf discret, suspendu par les jambes aux branche d'un arbre, Hermes attendait que la Tueuse se montre depuis deja 20 minutes. Lorsqu'elle se decida enfin a arriver, il s'amusa de voir ses copains, dont il connaissait deja quelques representants, rester sous son impulsion le plus loin possible de lui. De la main, il se cassa neanmoins d'un signe a la rouquine, qui lui offrit son plus joli sourire...

-Le coiffeur a causé, _Buffette_. Il a vendu une meche des cheveux de ta mere a un Européen. Mais pas un anglais, un allemand.

-Un allemand ? Qu'est ce que ca veux dire, que ton contact t'a menti, ou qu'ils sont deux dans le coup ?

-Je crois plus que ce Cher Bugaal ne mentait pas quand il disait ne pas etre capable de differencier un humain d'un autre, Tueuse... Le manque de physionomie des demons est connu, mais alors là, ca depasse tout...

-Donc, c'est un allemand qui en veux a ma mere ?

-Ouais, Tueuse, et je crois meme savoir de qui il s'agit... Et si c'est le cas, va falloir serieusement penser a garer nos fesses.

***********

Alors que le sommeil lui vient, il amene avec lui son lot de souvenirs...

-J'ai besoin d'aide !!!

Attroupement autour de lui, milliers de murmures

-Un medecin, par pitié, appelez un medecin !

Au loin un appel dans la foule, un mouvement de masse. Quelqu'un s'avance avec difficulté parmis les observateurs, se frayant un chemin de quelques melopées explicatives. 

S'il n'avait peur d'attirer l'attention, et si quelques chose d'ancestrale dans son education ne lui hurlait pas de rester calme, il degagerait la route au tranchant de l'épée..

Au bout de quelques secondes, precieuses seconde pour qui mesure le temps au sang s'ecoulant du corps de sa protegée, le vieil homme entre finalement dans le cercle.

Son regard, tout ce sang.

-Je suis medecin

3 mots, et l'homme devient Dieu. Qu'il la sauve, et ses descendants seraient servis pour les siecles des siecles par la Nation Vargr, il en faisait le serment.

-Blessure a l'arme blanche. Comment est ce arrivé ?

-Agression.

Au portes de l'inconscience, elle ne peux repondre. Autant ne pas rentrer dans les details. Dans l'urgence de pouvoir faire autre chose, son propre manteau etait devenu garrot, pansement, barrage a l'ecoulement trop rapide du liquide vitale.

Le prix de sa victoire sur ce demon furtif Azherdaz. A quelques metres de là, le Monstre etait deja froid, et oublié de tous.

Le regard du vieil homme parcours les zones ensanglantées. Le geste est sure, il rajuste certains des garrots. Sortant son telephone portable d'une poche de son veston, il selectionne un numero en memoire.

-Vous avez reagit vite, jeune homme…Peu de choses a faire de plus helas, l'artere fémorale est touchée sur une trop grande largeur. Il faut l'emmener a l'hopital de toute urgence.

Gemissement. Elle rouvre les yeux. En dehors du regard de sa bien Aimée, redevenu une nouvelle fois son monde, les bruits de la vie qui continue, comme au ralenti. A son telephone portable, l'homme parle d'une voix monocorde, presageant de peu de bien. Reste Mana, blessée, reprenant conscience. Sa main dans la sienne se fait plus faible. Il ne la serre que plus fort.

-Ne bouge pas Baby, ne bouge pas…

-Dieter…?

Gemissement plus que parole, soupir embué de souffrance. La voix de l'etre cheri neanmoins, c'est là le principal.

Leurs mains, poisseuses du sang écoulé, il se refuse a la lacher, a la laisser partir.

Il refuse. Ca ne sera pas.

Le regard de Mana, trop de souffrance pour laisser couler des larmes.

-J'ai mal…

-Je sais. Tient bon, l'ambulance arrive.

-Dieter…

-Ecoute ma voix, essaye de rester eveillée.

-Je t'aime, Dieter.

-Je t'aime aussi ma belle, mais je t'en prie tient bon.

Ses yeux qui se ferment. Sa main, sans reponse entre les siennes.

Ca ne se peux pas, il le refuse.

S'il la perd, le monde ne vaux plus la peine d'exister.

-Par Pitié Mana, tient bon…

Quelques part dans son champs de vision, le regard d'un vieil homme qui s'abaisse. Quelques badauds s'eloignent, le spectacle est terminé. 

-Par pitié…

Sur sa gauche, une jeune femme est en sanglots, son ami la prend dans ses bras.

-Par pitié, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie.

Plus loins, quelques metres plus a l'Est, deux hommes reprennent leur conversation en s'eloignant.

Ses yeux ne bougent plus. Le sang cesse de couler. Quelques part dans sa poitrine, le cœur s'arrete de battre.

Le sien aussi.

Le vieil homme s'approche. Une main sur son epaule.

-C'est terminé. Je suis desolé.

Dans son esprit, quelques chose hurle. Un hurlement de desespoir, de rage, de frustration de n'avoir rien pu faire. En une seconde, milles siecles de morale et d'enseignement Vargr disparaissent a jamais.

C'est terminé.

Le fourreau de sa canne epée tombe sur le sol, son regard, acier, se porte sur les innocents du monde.

Le carnage a venir fera de lui un fugitif, mais il s'en moque

Tout ce qui etait encore bon en lui vient de mourir.

Tout le reste n'est que du souffrance...

Faute d'etre en sueur, en raison de sa nature nouvelle, il ouvre les yeux, hurlant de haine.

-Je vous tuerais. Je vous tuerais TOUS !!!

********

-Dieter Jager ? 

-Dieter Jager, monstre de fin de niveau du moment, engagé par Dieu sais qui pour flinguer ta mere... Si on le flingue lui, on sauve le jolie popotin de la jolie Joyce.

-Arrete de dire que le popotin de ma mere est joli, Hermes...

-Je confirme, Buffy, Joyce est tres bien conservée pour son age.

-Alex, la ferme.

Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle a une tres jolie poitrine...

La voix de Willow, une phrase qu'on ne l'aurais jamais imaginé prononcer...

-Et Bien quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis ?

La Tueuse, encore sous le choc, se retourne sur Hermes, lui aussi bouche bée...

Violente, la rouquine, quand elle se lache...

-Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur lui ?

-Le copain Jager etait un Serviteur du Vargr, y'a une petite décennie. Une legende dans nos rangs, plus de demons morts a son actifs que vous autres Tueuses durant les 25 dernieres années. Et puis le mec a peté un cable , apres que sa fiancée ai eté blessée a mort, dans une mission de routine. Il a vu rouge, et provoqué une hecatombe. On est jamais parvenu a recuperé tous les morceaux, mais les autorités madrilènes causent de 180 victimes. 

-Donc, c'est un Serviteur du Vargr a qui on a affaire ?

-C'ETAIT un serviteur du Vargr, Tueuse... Le Mec a eté traqué et decapité par nos soins, il y'a deux ans. Nos propres rapports le rendent responsable, sur une periode de 8 ans, de presque 5000 assassinats. Un salopard de mercenaire, jusqu'a ce qu'on mette fin a ses activités.

-Attend, qu'on me coupe si je me trompe, mais t'est en train d'insinuer que ce mec est pas mort, malgres la decapitation ?

-Alex, tu vis a Sunnydale, me dit pas que t'as jamais vu un truc mort revenir a la vie...

Dans son dos, la voix de Willow.

-Tu veux dire que ce Dieter Jager est devenue un vampire ?

-Plus compliqué que ca.

Au tour de Buffy d'elever la voix.

-Alors explique, on peut pas lutter si on ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Avant de mourir, il a passé un pacte avec des forces magiques mechamment belliqueuses, un truc qu'on appelle par chez nous le Consortium Necroptique.

-Laisse moi deviner. C'est devenu un sorcier ?

-Nan, Tueuse... C'est devenu un Roi Cadavereux.

*********

Entouré de ses meutes cadaveriques, Dieter avanca au travers des rues de Sunnydale, chantonnant de nouveau sa melopée personnelle. 

Les Ghoules l'entouraient , plusieurs dizaines, fremissantes, a 4 pattes, humant l'air et l'odeur de viande qui se degageait des demeures. Nombres d'entre elles, parmis les plus vieilles, degoulinaient litteralement de bave. Une morte rescente, encore vetu de la robe de son enterrement, poussa un hullulement inhumain, auquel repondirent ses soeurs necrophages.

L'une des creature, un obese en etat de decomposition avancé, vint se placer sous sa main. D'un geste rempli d'affection, il lui caressa le dos. Le monstre ronronna.

A quelques centaines de metres maintenant de la maison Summers, il marqua un temps, et ne pu s'empecher de sourire. Un Serviteur du Vargr etait en ville, envoyé sur ses traces par un quelconque signe du destin, dans l'espoir d'empecher la reussite de son plan.

Bonne chance a lui, ca n'aurait pas eté drole sans une legere resistance...

*******

Le salon des Summers. Buffy et Hermes, quelques instants avant la bataille.

-Je continue a dire qu'il y'avait un autre moyen...

-Non, Tueuse, et tu le sais.

-Tu as chloroformé ma mere...

-Elle sera plus en securité chez Giles qu'ici, si tu veux mon avis.

-Et si elle se reveille, et qu'elle pose des questions ?

-Tes potes trouverons bien quelque chose, j'en suis sure.

-Tu m'as toujours pas expliquer la suite de ton plan, je te signale.

-On va dehors, et on attend qu'l se pointe.

-Et apres ?

-On le flingue.

-C'est ca ton plan ? Et comment tu sais qu'il va venir ce soir, justement ?

-Un truc que j'me suis rappelé, un truc vu dans mon reve. C'est une nuit sans lune ce soir.

-On cours au suicide.

-C'est un beau jour pour mourir.

-Evite de me citer les Klingons dans Star Trek, s'il te plait...

-Merde, j'pensais pas que tu connaissait...Dommage, ca casse tout mon effet

-T'es un malade, tu le sais, ca ?

-Franchement, tu as vraiment peur de la mort, toi la Tueuse, l'elue entre toutes ?

-J'aimerais autant vivre, tu vois. Je suis deja morte une fois, j'aimerais eviter que cela deviene une tradition annuelle.

De son sac, il sort quelques chose, qu'il lui jete.

-Attrape ca.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre, tu verra toi meme.

L'objet est petit, leger, emballé dans un carré de tissus aux etranges couleurs barriolées. Lorsqu'elle l'en extirpe, elle ne sais que penser.

-C'est une proposition ? Si c'etait une proposition, je ne te cacherais pas que ca aurait eu plus d'impact un genou a terre...

-Drole, Tueuse, hillarant. C'est un anneau de vie, une bague d'Aragal. Ca booste les energies regeneratrices du corps. Ca evitera que tu te choppe une maladie necrophage, au cours de la bataille. J'aimerais autant ne pas avoir a expliquer a ta mere et ton Observateur pourquoi leur petite Buffy a des morceaux de son visage qui tombent par terre, en etat de decomposition avancée...

-D'accord, tout d'abord, Beurk, beurk, beurk...deuxiemenent, on n'a jamais parler de maladie necrophage...

-Si je devais te parler de tout ce a quoi on va faire face, Tueuse, tu voudrais pas sortir de cette baraque.

Hermes passa la porte, et s'engouffra vers la rue. Avec quelques secondes de retard, la Tueuse de Vampires fut sur ses pas, une hache a la main.

Quelques soit leur destin, dans les heures a venir, personne ne pourrait oser dire que cette gamine manquait de courage.

***********

A maintenant 10mn de route de Chelles, fin fond de la Seine et Marne, Chloée ne releve meme plus le pied de l'accelerateur.

Les feux de signalisation ? Pour etre honnete, elle n'y fait plus attention depuis Orleans...

L'oreille a son portable, toujours pas de reponse...

Alors que passe Sliders en ce moment meme sur M6, il n'est pas du tout normal que Sunder, Speedroot, ou Tecto, ne soient pas devant leur telé.

Il se passe quelques chose de grave...

************

-Reste en Retrait.

-Pas question.

-Reste en retrait pour l'instant, Buffy... Lorsqu'il s'agira de decapiter du monstre, tu aura ta part, je te le jure...

Retrouver Dieter n'avait pas eté le plus dure, comme Hermes l'avait pensé, il les attendait a quelques dizaines de metres de la maison. Pas de Piguargien, bien entendu, il l'avait deja compris plus tot dans la journée...

La vision ne lui etait pas destiné, il ne connaissait pas Joyce...N'importe qui d'autre que lui, ci ce n'est celui a qui il etait destiné, aurait pris ca pour un cauchemar etrange, mais somme toute tres banal. Quelqu'un avait VOULU faire parvenir l'amulette de Sanskers a Rupert Giles, sachant qu'il s'inquieterais, et decouvrirait tot ou tard ce qu'il avait desormais en sa possession. Le reste etait facile a deviner. Helas, ce quelqu'un avait pensé a tout, sauf a son intervention.

Hermes, le grain de sable dans la mecanique...Le Fouteur de Merde...La Douleur anale dans le popotin des mechants.

Les armes le long du corps, il se présente face a la Creature, et le salut de la tete, l'attitude des Serviteurs entre eux.

Le sourire aux levres, Dieter lui rend son geste.

-Je suis Hermes l'Hermetique, Ulfhednar de la Maison de Lhors.

-Je suis Dieter le Chasseur, et J'ai eté le fidele serviteur de la Maison de Taled.

-Je sais qui tu est, Roi des Cadavereux. Le sang sur tes mains t'as fait disparaitre de nos textes. Tu n'est plus qu'une legende, et tu sera bientot un mythe.

-Tu parle bien, Gorshachtson, et respecte bien nos coutumes... Neanmoins j'aime a croire que c'est la voix dans ta tete qui te souffle d'aussi jolies reparties...

-Amusant que tu me parle de tete...Car la tienne va rouler jusqu'a l'egout d'ici peu...

-Des paroles amusantes, Gorshachtson, mais toujours des paroles...Qui comme tout, doivent laisser place aux actes...

Tout ne dure qu'un instant. La creature leve son poing en l'air, et plus de creatures qu'il le peu en compter le rejoignent, l'entourant , le protegeant. Des dizaines, peut etre une centaine de morts vivants...

Zut, Flute, Caca boudin...

Hermes recule vers la Tueuse. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait a ca. Pas seulement monstre de fin de niveau, mais monstre final...

-Tu savais qu'il pouvait faire ca ?

-Euh...Non, Tueuse, normalement il ne peux invoquer plus de 10 creatures a la fois, si on en crois les livres...

-Et bien il faudra penser a changer de livres si tu veux mon avis...C'est quoi le plan B ?

Un geste du bras, et les ghoules se jetent a leur rencontre, toute bave dehors...

-Laisse moi deviner ton plan genial, Hermes...Courir ?

-Avec tes talons ? Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance ?

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?!

Pour toute reponse, un simple sourire...Buffy ferme les yeux. Exactement le type de stupidité qu'elle redoutais...

-QUE LE VARGR REGNE !!!

...il se jete dans la bataille, toute lame dehors.

Un instant plus tard, Buffy le rejoint, hurlante de rage.

S'il faut mourir, autant faire ca avec classe...

********

Arrivée chez Tecto, Chloée manque d'hurler. Assis en cercle au centre de leur salon, Tecto, Sunder et Dog, jouent a la console....

Soudain elle se ravise. A leurs genoux, non pas une console, mais une pierre d' Anta, 

Une incantation.

Sunder, le premier, l'acceuille avec le sourire...

-Chloée, on n'attendais plus que toi.

-Sunder, la roue tourne... 

-Sunnydale, on sais...Assied toi avec nous, je pense que ton aide nous sera rapidement precieuse...

Chloée les rejoint, le Triangle devient carré. La pierre n'en brille qu'avec plus d'eclat.

*****

Sa vue se brouille, ses muscles lui font mal, trop de bruit, trop d'ennemis. Pour un Zombie decapité, 4 prennent sa place.

Il est submergé.

Il va s'effondrer.

Desolé Cassandra, j'ai echoué...

Desolé Buffy, j'etait sur de faire le poid...

Belle Journée pour mourir... 

Finalement, ce qui le tue le plus, c'est que Gorshacht puisse lui survivre...

Il ferme les yeux.

Et attend la mort, les crocs des morts vivants dans sa chairs...

... Qui ne viennent pas.

Des bruits de Metal. La bataille continue.

Pas normal, ca.

Dans un ultime effort, Hermes releve la tete.

Il sourit.

La cavalerie...

Au dessus de lui, Speedroot. Le Tueur de Souris ne doit donc pas etre loin.

-Bordel, Speedey, on peux meme plus mourir tranquille sans que t'intervienne...

-C'est ca l'heroisme, que veux tu... Sinon, Hermano, tu compte resté encore longtemps couché a baver sur le bitume, ou t'as quand meme l'intention de reprendre le combat un jour ?

-J'sais pas, gars. J'me disait que tant que tu tiendrais, je pourrais me permettre une petite sieste...

Au loin, un hurlement hysterique. Quoique soit en train de tuer le Souricide, il prend son pied.

Speedroot lui tend une main, qu'Hermes, malgres la douleur, saisit avec plaisir.

-Allez, Gorshachtson de mes fesses...tu va pas laisser Visente se manger l'armée des Tenebres a lui tout seul, quand meme ?

Hermes sourit, et finalement debout, ejecte de nouveau ses lames. Dans son esprit, Sunder ricane.

C'est un beau jour pour mourir. Le plus dure, maintenant, ca va etre de faire accepter l'idée a Jager...

****************

Un instant avant, Buffy, un mort vivant sur le dos sur le point de la mordre, se voyait deja morte.

Sa derniere pensée fut pour sa mere, pour Willow, pour Giles, pour Alex...

Pour Angel, son Angel...

Puis quelques chose hurla, dans une langue a laquelle elle ne comprenais rien.

Et le monstre sur son dos, la tete transpercée d'une fleche, redevint un poids mort.

Son sauveur etait jeune, a peine moins agé qu'elle. Il jouait de ses arbaletes a une vitesse et avec une precision qui ne laissait aucune chance a l'ennemi.

Il lui tendis la main. Elle l'accepta.

__

-Je suis Mange Crane, Praetorien de la maison de Lhors.

Buffy se mordit les levres... Du Francais. La barriere des langues.

-Desolé, je ne comprend rien a ce que vous dites...

__

-Ah...Laissez moi deviner...Vous ne comprenez rien a ce que je raconte, c'est ca ? Speak...Me ? Understand ?

Barriere des langages...Hochement de la tete, negatif.

__

-Genial, ca va trop simplifier les discussions, ca, pourquoi j'ai fait allemand en premiere langue, personne ne parle allemand, sauf les allemands... ... Et bien en tout cas, mademoiselle, quitte a pas etre compris, autant vous dire un truc que je pense de tout mon coeur...Vous avez un si joli petit cul que j'aimerais le couvrire de confiture et le lechouiller tout un dimanche matin dans mon lit...

Rien compris, mais pas non plus le temps de se lancer dans l'etude des langues vivantes...

Le Francais lui fit un beau sourire... Pour elle ne sais quelle raison, elle lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec Alex...

Un nouveau groupe de creatures arriva sur eux. La Tueuse, d'un geste, se relanca dans la bataille , couverte de pres par son nouveau compagnon d'arme. Qui qu'il fut, il l'avait sauvée, c'est tout ce qui importait... 

Dans la foule Mort vivante, elle décela 2 autres nouveaux combattants.

5 contre 100...

Ils revenaient au score, c'est deja ca.

Un instant, elle repensa aux propos de l'individu Francais... N'avait t'il pas dis _Lechouiller_ ?

********

Au centre du petit groupe, la pierre brillait a s'en blesser les yeux.

La voix de Sunder, parlant directement a l'esprit de ses compagnons.

Il est temps.

La melopée s'eteint

La pierre a cessée d'etre.

Tecto rouvre les Yeux...

-On a fait le maximum....

Dog rouvre les siens.

-Il y'a un probleme...

-Lequel ?

-Tu ne va jamais le croire, Sunder... Le pouvoir a eté detourné...

**************

L'avancée est lente, mais progressive. Du tranchant de leur lame, et separés pour quelques secondes de leur acolytes respectifs, Hermes et Mange Crane s'ouvrent gentiment, surement, un chemin vers Jager, tout au seul controle de ses hordes cadaveriques.

-Sinon, le voyage, c'etait sympa ?

-Tu parle, teleportation magique, pour ce qu'on voit du paysage...

-Qu'esque tu veux, on peut pas tout avoir Craneur, Vitesse, Confort, ou Vue Imprenable, tu le sait...

-Meme pas de cacahouètes, en plus...

-J'te promet, si on survit a cette histoire, je t'achete un sac de cacahouète modele "orgie pour elephant", 

-Grillées au miel ?

-Grillées au miel.

D'une volée de fleches, le Craneur avanca de deux metres vers le Roi des Cadavereux.

Comme quoi, une bonne motivation, y'a pas de secrets.

**************

Submergé de morts vivants, Mouse Killer vivait le pied total. Pouvoir tuer sans discernement, furieusement, laisser parler le Vargr...

Il hurla a s'en briser les cordes vocales. 

Quelques metres plus loin, Mange Crane hurla en retour, malgré l'inquietude grandissance de sa récente acolyte au sujet de sa santé mentale.

A leur tour, tous les chiens de Sunnydale répondirent a l'appel du Vargr.

Des copains, une bagarre, une victoire a venir fetée dans l'hydromel et les femmes... De tous les Serviteurs du Vargr, le tueur de souris etait vraiment le plus heureux, il n'y'avais pas a douter.

************

Arrivé devant Dieter Jager, ce fut Speedroot qui s'avanca le premier. 

-Je suis Speedroot le Sage, Prateor Rex de la Maison de Lhors...

A l'énoncé du titre, Dieter se laissa a rire...

-Prateor Rex ? Que d'honneurs, pour le simple Renegat que je fut...Et que me vaut la visite d'un Male Dominant ?

-J'en appelle a ta conscience, Jager, cesse cette insanité...Les oracles ont parlés, nous avons tous entendu son appel

-La roue des Potentialité...je suis au courant...

-Tue cette jeune fille aujourd'hui, de ta main, et tout cessera d'exister.

Ricanement sinistre, desesperé. Monstres comme exterminateurs marquent une pose, a ce son. 

Toute la tristesse du monde...

-Tu connais mon histoire, Cher Alpha, j'en suis sure... Ne pense tu pas que c'est a quoi j'ai toujours oeuvré ?

Silence...

-Tu as perdu ta compagne...Ton fils a naitre... Personne ne devrait vivre pour voir ca, croit bien que je compatit...

-Sais tu ce que c'est que de voir mourir celle que l'on aime, Male Alpha ? Sais tu ce que c'est que de sentir sa vie s'echapper d'entre tes doigts ?

Hermes avance d'un pas, mais son ami, d'un geste, l'incite a rester en arriere. Sa position de Male Beta, helas, ne lui laisse d'autre opportunité que d'obeir...Les deux hommes veulent regler ca entre eux.

-Je le sais Dieter...je le sais...

-Je ne peux mourir...je ne peux mourir sans l'avoir revu une derniere fois...l'avoir embrassée une derniere fois. Meme si pour cela je doit briser en deux la roue des Potentialités...

Dans son regard, la douleur redevient folie, toute intelligence l'abandonne...Pendant une seconde, Dieter etait apparu sur le visage du Roi Cadavereux.

C'en etait maintenant terminé.

De toutes part, surgirent de nouveaux morts vivants. Non plus des dizaines, mais des centaines. Des cimetieres entiers s'etaient vidés, pres a combattre pour leur maitre...

Speedroot, face a telle invasion, sur le point de combattre le pire ennemi de son existence, lanca ce qui serait peut etre son dernier ordre a ses compagnons

-Protegez la Tueuse !!! Mourrez pour la Tueuse !!!

***************

-Comment ca detouné, Sunder ? On detourne des avions, des trains, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas le pouvoir du Vargr !!!

-Je sais...

-Detourné... vers qui, selon toi ?

-C'est un peu ce qu'on est en train de chercher a savoir, Chloée, et ce serait plus facile de savoir si tu n'hurlais pas...

************

Face a face, Speedroot et le Roi Cadavereux, observent la minute de Priere avant la bataille.

-Comment s'appelais ta femme, Male Alpha ?

-Cassandra.

-Elle te manque ?

-Plus que tout.

-Alors prepare toi a la rejoindre...

-Ton sang paiera mon entrée au Valhalla, Cadavereux...

La bataille s'engage, hache d'incendie contre canne epée.

Vitesse contre puissance, precision contre experience...

La bataille est rude, mais l'un des deux combat pour la justice.

Pour l'honneur...

Pour la vie.

Helas, ca ne suffit pas

La lame s'enfonce en Speedroot comme dans du beurre...

Il tombe a genou.

Pendant une seconde , la lutte cesse. Aucun n'ose croire au meurtre d' Esteban...

Le Roi Cadavereux ricane.

-Un de moins. Plus que 3...

Alors que personne ne lui porte plus attention, quelques chose change imperceptiblement en Buffy.

Jusqu'a peu, seul le denommé Speedroot semblait avoir eu la veritable comprehension de ce qu'il se jouait ici.

Desormais, elle sait.

La Roue des Potentialités.

Le Temps, l'Espace, Tout ca n'est rien. 

La Roue est Tout.

On ne peux la laisser disparaitre...

Quelques chose change dans son regard.

Comme hypnotisée, elle avance...

De quelques revers de sa hache, elle traverse la foule des morts vivants...

...et fait desormais face, toute seule, a l'ennemi.

-Je suis Buffy.

Dans la poitrine d'Hermes, son coeur rate un battement.

Pour l'avoir deja entendue une fois, il reconnais cette voix.

-Je suis l'Emissaire...

********

-La Tueuse ???

-C'est une possibilité...

-Arrete l'Herbe, Sunder...

-Je suis serieux. Le Pouvoir l'as choisie.

*********

-L'Emissaire...

Pour la premiere fois depuis longtemps, Le Roi ne semble pas pret a rire... Tout comme chaque Serviteur du Vargr, il connait l'Emissaire, les invocations d' Anta, le partage des force... Dans l'esprit de la Tueuse, celui des Dieux de sa jeunesse guide son bras... Dans le corps de la Tueuse, la force d'autant de croyants qu'il serait necessaire pour le battre...

-Emissaire ou pas, petite Tueuse, prepare toi a mourir avec ton monde...

De nouveau hache contre epée, 

De nouveau Vitesse contre puissance, precision contre experience...

La bataille est rude, mais l'un des deux combat pour la justice.

Pour l'honneur...

Pour la vie.

Et a l'inverse de tout a l'heure, celui ci est un Dieu ...

La tete de Dieter Jager quitte de nouveau son corps, cette fois ci plus definitivement.

*****

Dieter est mort, et il le sait...

Il ne respire plus. L'obscurité envahit sa vue...

Sa derniere pensée est pour celle qu'il aime... 

Mana.

Precieux souvenir…

-Plus haut Dieter ! Plus haut !

Ils ont 8 ans. Ils s'aiment deja.

Un sourire a la voir si heureuse.

Si jolie dans la lumiere…

-Tu va te vautrer, Mana.

Le bruit de la balancoire, le craquement du bois, couvert par les rires de son amie.

L'image de ses cheveux dans le vent, de son regard scintillant comme de la jade.

-Okay, je pousse plus fort, mais compte pas sur moi pour te rattraper des que t'aura laché !

Toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite. Son rire emplissant son coeur, le plaisir et la peur dans sa voix.

Son regard qui se ferme, la confiance aveugle en lui.

Jamais il ne la laisserait tomber, et elle le sait. Une realité immuable, rassurante, comme l'est la gravité, la course des jours, des saisons, les rires de cette journée d'eté, restée immortelle dans sa memoire...

Sur le point de mourir, il sourit intérieurement...

Comment a t'il pu etre aussi aveugle...

**********

Faute de Maitre, les zombies regagnent leurs cimetieres, pour y retrouver leur sommeil eternel.

Tres rapidement , la rue est vide.

Mouse Killer pleure, agenouillé devant le cadavre de son ami. De son frere...

Buffy, evanouie, dort dans les Bras d'Hermes, du sommeil de ceux qui ont goutés aux reponses divines...

Mange Crane s'approche de lui. Il a les yeux rouge de ceux qui ne veulent pas tomber en larmes.

-Speedroot mort, c'est un mechant prix a payer pour une victoire...

Hermes manqua de rire, mais trop de pleurs auraient alors echappé a son controle...

-Toute victoire a son prix, Clovis...Et meme si celui la nous parait elevé, ca en vallait la peine...

C'est en tout cas ce qu'il faut se dire...

************

Deux jours ont passées. Mange Crane a disparu, comme souvent. L'acolyte de Sunder a cela de commun avec lui, de ne pas partager sa peine... Ou qu'il se trouve, que le Vargr le protege...

Le cimetiere de Sunnydale...

Giles sur la Tombe de Jenny. Hermes, derriere un arbre, a quelques metres de là.

-Vous partez ?

-Oui...Quoi qu'on ai eu a faire ici, ca a eté fait...

-Vous n'attendez pas que Buffy soit remise, pour lui dire au revoir ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la chose a faire, dans ces circonstances...

-Elle ne nous a pas vraiment..expliqué...ce qui s'etait passé ce soir là.

-On a combattu un monstre, on a sauvé le monde, et l'un des notres a rejoint celle qu'il aime au Valhalla parce que j'ai voulu me la jouer Rambo. Le reste n'est que details...

-Nous somme tous...navré...pour votre ami.

-Esteban etait un type bien. Peut etre le meilleur d'entre nous. Je vauis avoir du mal a me racheter une ame, sur ce coup.

-Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit...

-Nous emmenons son corps. Il y'a une petite tombe, sur une colline en provence, qui n'attend que lui. 

-Je prierais pour son ame.

-Merci Monsieur.

Silence...Hermes le regarde effleurer la pierre, pensif...un geste qu'il connait bien.

-Sa tombe n'a pas bougée...

-Non...

-Elle ne s'est pas relevée...la seule tombe du cimetière...

-Oui.

-Vous y etes pour quelques chose, n'est ce pas ?

-Jenny etait une amie.

-Un exemple de magie Vargr ?...

-Notre facon de rendre hommage aux alliés, Mr Giles...Notre facon de leur assurer la paix eternelle.

-Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dis ? N'avoir pas dis que vous la connaissiez ?

-Je ne sais pas. La peur, sans doute. Et puis je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de veritablement placer l'info.

-Sous savez que je l'aimait, n'est ce pas.

-Oui.

-Je me rend bien compte que je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle...

-Elle etait l'une de ces etoile que l'on continue a deviner dans le ciel, lorsque la nuit est noire...

-Je le sais...Elle etait merveilleuse...

Silence...

-Hermes ?

-Monsieur ?

-Avant de partir...Vous pourriez me parler d'elle ? J'ai...j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, sur elle.

-Pas de probleme Monsieur..

S'agenouillant a coté de l'Observateur, Hermes sourit. Peut etre commence t'il a comprendre ce que la Bohemienne pouvait trouver a l'Anglais...

**********

Epilogue.

Dans un entrepot desaffecté, Angelus fait son entrée, et s'approche de Russel, un sourire triomphant aux levres...

Immediatement, tous les autres vampires prennent leur distance...

-Alors comme ca, Russel, on envoie un tueur a gage aux trousses de la Tueuse ?

-On ne peux rien te cacher...

-Pourquoi a tu fait ca, Russel ?

-Ca valait le coup d'essayer...Des que cet Européen bizarre a eté mis au courant du contrat, il a offert de bosser pour trois fois r...

Attrapant son vassal a la gorge, Angel le souleve du sol, l'etranglant a moitié.

-Cet imbecile a manquer de detruire le monde, qu'a tu as dire pour ta defense, Imbecile ?

-Qu...Angelus...je suis ...desol...

Il n'a pas le temps de repondre. Un pieux dans le coeur, ses cordes vocales, presque plus vite que le reste de son corps, ne son deja plus que poussiere...

-Que tout le monde soit au courant, je vous charge du message... Buffy est a moi. Ses amis sont a moi. Le premier qui ose s'attaquer a ce qui est a moi mourra par moi. Tout le monde a compris j'espere ?

Acquescement soumis. Angel repartant, ne remarque pas la forme, dans l'angle mort de la piece.

Revenant a la lumiere, Spike ricane...

Les Obsessions d'Angelus sont si facile a deviner... Peut etre pas encore le bon jour pour lui annoncer qu'il remarche...

Mais ca va venir...

********

Epilogue 2

Dog et Chloée, dans le parc de Chelles...Les enfants qui jouent au ballon, les amoureux qui se balladent... Pas tout a fait ce pour quoi ils se battent, mais il reste bon de savoir que tout ca puisse continuer grace a eux...

-Speedroot va me manquer... Je veux dire, je ne le connaissait pas bien, mais...

-Ca me fait pareil, Chloé. Je croit que ca va nous le faire a tous...Quelqu'un de bien meurt, et le monde devient tout de suite moins marrant a preserver...

-Ouais...

Silence...

Dog est le premier a parler...

-Hermes a reperé une Sorciere latente, a Sunnydale...

-Une copine de la Tueuse ?

-Ouais...

-Ca c'est pas cool... la prochaine fois, on sera peut etre pas dans le meme camps...

-Ouais...

Silence...

-Autre info, Tecto et Sunder ont causés aux oracles...

-Et alors ?

-Quelle nouvelle tu veux savoir en premier ?

-Commence par la bonne...

-Y'a pas de bonne...

-Alors par la moins catastrophique, si tu veux...

-Hermes a rompu le contact. Il doit desormais etre consideré comme un renegat. Touts les Maisons d'Europe sont desormais a sa recherche, celle de Lhors y comprise...Visiblement, beaucoup le croient responsable de la mort d' Esteban

-Qu'en pense le Souricide ?

-J'crois que la mort d'Esteban a eté le coup de trop pour lui, Mouse Killer s'est proposé pour le traquer. Hermes a interet a courir, Visente est un limier, il ne le lachera pas avant d'avoir manger son coeur...

-Merde... Et l'autre nouvelle ?

-L'info se répand que c'est la Tueuse qui s'est appropriée le pouvoir du Vargr, durant la bataille, et pas l'un de nos Ulfhednars...

-Resultat des courses ?

-Speedroot mort, les moines pensent que la Clef n'est plus en securité avec nous... Ces tocards pensent que la Tueuse de Vampire serait une meilleur protectrice...Je crois qu'ils cherchent un plan pour la lui confier sans que ca ne fasse trop de vagues... Tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé, on continue a la proteger comme si de rien n'etait.

-T'en pense quoi ?

-J'en pense que je suis finalement tres content de n'avoir a proteger que Paris, Chloée, tres content...Si tu veux mon avis, avec une Sorciere latente et d'ici peu la Clef des Enfers, Sunnydale, Californie, sera bientot a l'Aube des pires emmerdes que l'on y puisse imaginer.

-Tu dramatise toujours, Dog...

-J'espere, Chloée... J'espere...

Quelques part, dans le lointain, le regard du Chien se perd, en proie a la vision... La jeune fille fremit, et detourne son regard sur les enfants, cherchant a se rappeler ce qui motive les Serviteurs du Vargr, ses freres, a se battre, et a mourir s'il le faut...

Elle cherche. Elle cherche de tout son coeur

Au soleil couchant, elle cherche encore.

Fin.


End file.
